Multi-panel construction of a sidewall of a trailer housing is well known and one such construction is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/306,298 of Schmidt, filed Feb. 6, 1989, and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This patent application discloses sidewall construction of a trailer comprised of at least two groups of flat rectangular plates that are arranged in a side-by-side manner, and joined together by fasteners and a plurality of strips or posts which also maintain the panels in a predetermined spaced-apart relationship. It is desired, from cost and construction considerations, that a multi-panel construction be provided that is devoid of any such support posts.
In the construction of trailers, it is important to make available as much space as possible within the interior of the trailer housing for the purpose of carrying cargo. In this regard, it is desired that the walls of the housing, in particular, the sidewalls of the housing be devoid of any obstructions because the sidewalls are coextensive with the majority of the cargo being confined within the housing. Further, it is important that the portions of the sidewalls that face the confined cargo be devoid of any structural member that would otherwise cause a discontinuity in these faces of the sidewalls. More particularly, it is important that the inner faces of the multi-panel sidewalls be planar; i.e., that the inner faces of each opposing sidewall lie in the same plane.
Sidewall constructions of housings used for trailers must take into account the operating environment to which these sidewalls are subjected. For example, it is important that the construction of these sidewalls prevent any driven moisture, contaminants, or air flow passing along the outer or exterior surface of the sidewalls from finding its way into the inner faces of the sidewalls and, thus, into the interior of the trailer which might otherwise cause damage to the confined cargo.
Another important consideration for these sidewalls is the ability to provide outer faces for the sidewalls of the trailer that take into account aerodynamic features. More particularly, it is important to provide the outer surfaces of the sidewalls that reduce the aerodynamic drag typically experienced by trailers as they move along an interstate highway.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide multi-panel sidewall construction of trailer housings and other cargo carrying containers that reduce the typical aerodynamic drag experienced by moving trailers.
Further still, it is an object of the present invention to provide multi-panel construction that may also be used for the end walls of the trailer housings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide sidewalls for trailer housings and other cargo carrying containers that have means to prevent the entrance of exterior moisture, contaminants, or air flow into the interior of these cargo carrying containers.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide housings for carrying cargo containers that have an interior face, especially along the opposite sidewalls, that is free of obstructions, and all of the panels at each opposite sidewall are planar so as to make available as much space as possible for the carrying of cargo.